If Only This Moment Could Last Forever
by YukueFumei
Summary: Tohru takes Natsuno uphill at nightfall. Natsuno is a bit worried about climbing the mountains at night, but Tohru has very good reason for doing so. Warning: boy x boy (only kissing)


**Another old story that I found on my computer. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shiki.**

* * *

The sun was setting behind the mountains, coloring the sky orange. It was the end of yet another hot summer day and the start of yet another hot summer night.

"Tohru-chan? Where are we going?" Natsuno asked, walking a few steps behind me. "This isn't the way to the clinic. Weren't you going to ask Ritsu for a drive?"

"There's something I want to show you first." I kept on walking leading Natsuno uphill, away from the village.

"Whatever it is we should hurry up, it'll be dark soon."

I didn't answer as I climbed the hill. Nightfall was the exact reason for climbing this hill, but if I said anything it would ruin the surprise. We finally reached the top, with a steep way down on the other side of it.

"Watch your step, this part is a bit dangerous." I said as I offered Natsuno my hand.

"Shouldn't we turn back? In just a few minutes it'll be too dark to see." Natsuno complained while taking my hand.

"It's okay, I have a flashlight." I answered, though I wasn't planning on using it. It would ruin the surprise. I could hear the little stream that was flowing downhill, which meant we were almost there.

"I just hope you know what you're doing." Natsuno remarked, grasping my hand tighter.

"We're here!" I happily said as we reached a small pond which was reflecting the orange sky. The pond was located in a meadow, with thick trees surrounding it. The sun would soon be replaced by the moon and stars, the only source of light out here.

"Just sit down for a while, we're here a bit early." I lay down in the grass myself.

I heard the grass beside me rustle, implying Natsuno had done the same.

Natsuno was slowly turning in a ghostly dark figure as the sun disappeared behind the mountains. It only took a couple of minutes for the meadow to become completely dark.

"I don't see anything." Natsuno said. "What's with this place?"

"You'll know soon enough," I answered. I pointed at the sky. "Look the first stars are already showing their selves."

"This is stupid. Are we here to just gaze at the stars? We didn't have to come up here just for that." Natsuno sounded irritated. "What if we can't find our way back? Coming to the mountains at night is really dangerous, I hope you know what you're doing."

"Natsuno?"

"Don't call me by my first name." I ignored his usual complaint.

"Don't worry so much, I know these mountains, I often played here when I was little."

"I still think we didn't have to come all the way up here just to do some stargazing."

"You'll soon see why we came here, probably."

"Probably?"

I laughed, I wasn't sure myself if my plan was going to work. "For now just enjoy this moment okay?"

Natsuno kept silent for a while. "Sorry, I didn't mean to complain."

"I know."

We both kept silent as we gazed at the stars. The only sounds surrounding us were those of birds singing their last song of the day and the wind rustling through the trees. I didn't feel like checking how much time had passed. From the corner of my eyes I saw a small light flying up. I immediately sat up.

"What?" Natsuno sat up too.

"Sssh, It's starting."

"What is?" Natsuno asked despite my hush .

"You'll see." I told him.

After a few seconds more flying lights started to turn up, just like I had hoped.

"Fireflies?" I heard Natsuno whisper.

Within minutes we were surrounded by hundreds of fireflies, so that I was able to see Natsuno's figure in the ghostly light. I smiled as Natsuno was admiring the sight of it.

"So beautiful! I've never seen this many! How did you find this place?"

"Pure luck." I admitted as I took the flashlight from my rug sack. "Natsuno, show me your hand."

Without question Natsuno hold out his hand. I flashed with the flashlight on his hand and within a few seconds a firefly was attracted to the light, landing in Natsuno's palm. Slowly Natsuno closed his hand, catching the firefly.

"It's so pretty," Natsuno said as he released the firefly, admiring it closely. "Thanks for showing me this place Tohru-chan." Natsuno gave me one of his rare smiles.

Instead of returning his smile, I felt like I had to take advantage of this moment. I knew wouldn't get a second chance. I leaned my body towards Natsuno placing my lips on his. Natsuno was too stunned to react to my sudden kiss, but it didn't matter. I felt happy with myself, I had done what I had been secretly dreaming off. I had stolen a kiss from Natsuno! I wanted to kiss him ever since I met him, but I just didn't dare it before.

"Tohru-ch…"

"I like you, Natsuno!" I cut him off mid sentence. "I like you more than just a friend. So, please go out with me!" I gasped, I had said it! Even though I knew Natsuno would turn me down, at least I had properly told him how I felt.

"Tohru-chan…" I could hear doubt in Natsuno's voice. I suspected he didn't know how he should react.

"You can give me your reply later, I'll wait." I said as I regretted putting Natsuno on the spot. "I understand if you're shocked. We're both guys, it's weird, right?"

"Yes," Natsuno whispered as he avoided looking at me.

"You know all this time I've struggled with my feelings. It's just not normal to fall in love with your friend, so I approached Ritsu." I admitted. Natsuno kept quiet as he listened, so I continued my story. "I hoped I would fall in love with Ritsu, that this was just a phase or something. But I didn't fall in love with her. It feels awkward when I am alone with her and I don't feel the same as when I am with you. So, even though it may sound selfish, I decided that you at least should know my feelings. I don't mind if you turn me down, I just wanted to tell you. I hope we can still be friends though."

"No… I mean…yes," I could tell Natsuno was looking for the right words, which was unusual for him. "I mean yes as in, yes I want to go out with you!" It was Natsuno's turn to gasp at his own words.

"What are you saying?" I couldn't believe it.

"If… if you're okay with me, I'll go out with you." Natsuno stammered. "I… I don't mind that we're both, you know, guys."

I noticed the awkward silence. It was my turn to say something, but I didn't know what to say. I had only expected rejection. I hadn't anticipated this situation! "So… so, what now?" I laughed nervously.

"Kiss me again!" Natsuno boldly answered.

"Wha.. what!?"

"I want another kiss! I was taken by surprise just now, so…" Natsuno's voice became softer. "So, I want to do it properly this time."

I gulped as I leaned in once again. I was even more nervous than the first time I kissed him. I could tell by Natsuno's irregular breathing he was just as nervous. This nervousness probably came from the fact we both knew what was coming this time. Our lips connected once again, only Natsuno answered my kiss properly this time. My uneasiness disappeared the moment our lips touched. I just wanted this moment to last forever…


End file.
